My Hand With My Heart In It
by Kohaku Kawa
Summary: A collection of Korne oneshots and drabbles. I really love this pairing a lot. I can't imagine writing an angsty chapter with these two somehow, so they should all be pretty fluffy!
1. Proclamations

**I wrote this for a prompt on tumblr to use the line "I wish I could hate you."**

 **Set a little over a year after the war**

"When _I'm_ Co-Emperor of the Commonwealth, I'm going to make a proclamation that all bars must have food!" Thorne said loudly to his friends, having just discovered that their own bar lacked snacks.

Kai groaned, "Carswell, love, you're drunk."

It was Kai's own fault, he thought, for suggesting they meet up with friends to celebrate their engagement. Still it wasn't often that he could get so many of them together in New Beijing. He'd managed to convince Cress, Cinder, Scarlet, and Wolf to come for a visit timed with his proposal.

"I'm pretty sure he will be trying to make laws when he's sober." Scarlet said smiling, her arm entwined in Wolf's. "Have you considered that you are giving a dangerous amount of power to a con-man?"

"Please, you sound like Torin." Kai replied.

"When did he find out? We've been together all day." Thorne said waggling his eyebrows even though they were mostly hidden by the bandana over his eyes.

Kai blushed. "Well, I've been talking with him about it for a while now."

Thorne humphed and said. "I don't see why that was necessary."

"Really?" Cinder asked leaning in on her elbows. "You don't see how Kai marrying an ex-convict, an American, not to mention a man might need some political finesse?"

Thorne waved her off. "No one cares about whether you marry a man or a woman anymore."

Scarlet shrugged. "Maybe not for us common folk or elected positions, but dynasties-"

"It was really more about personal advice." Kai lied to cut her off. He _had_ asked Torin for personal advice about Thorne –Torin had a loving husband and two kids after all –but most of their discussions had been about the politics behind the match. Now wasn't the time to talk to Thorne about that though.

"He's the closest thing I have left to family." Kai continued.

Thorne grinned, "I'm not actually mad." He said and kissed Kai's cheek.

"I'm sure it will be fine!" Cress said.

Kai smiled at her. It had taken some time for her to get over Thorne, but in the past year she had seemed to be genuinely happy for them when they saw each other. Kai was also suspicious that her and Cinder travelling Earth together was not entirely platonic…

"And if it's not fine I will simply make a proclamation that they have to accept it or they walk the plank!" Said Thorne raising his glass.

Wolf laughed and Cinder buried her face in her hands.

"I'm having second thoughts here," Kai joked, "sometimes I wish I could hate you and save the Commonwealth from your tyranny."

"No you don't." Thorne grinned at him.

"No, I don't," Kai agreed, "but no more proclamations tonight, ok?"

Thorne put on a look of deep consideration. "Just one more: I hereby proclaim that I do love you with all my heart." He said, quiet but intense.

Their friends laughed and whooped as Kai blushed even redder than before and pulled Thorne in for a kiss.


	2. Three Guesses

**A quick Korne drabble I wrote (Even though Kai's not really in it) based on a tumblr post.**

Kai had left for a conference that morning and Thorne was curled up with a book in one of the larger chairs in the spacious library -he'd brought his own book though. Even though there were a good number of braille copies in the royal library Kai simply had awful taste in books. They were all of politics, history, and other dry self-important subjects. Thorne made a mental note to add some of his own collection of scifi and romance novels.

Behind him the door slammed open violently. Angry footsteps came toward him as Thorne tried to sink further into the chair.

"There you are!" Said Torin shortly.

He could tell that the man was looming over him and Thorne pretended to look around as if hoping that someone else had pissed off Kai's royal advisor for once.

"Three guesses why you're in trouble this time." Torin said.

Thorne sighed. "That sounds like a trap."

"If you guess right I'll leave you alone for the rest of the day." Torin said.

This piqued Thorne's interest. Kai had left a lot of paperwork that Torin seemed to expect Thorne to help with. Being married to the Emperor was not as glamorous as Thorne had expected.

"Is it… eating food in the bed?" Thorne asked.

"No, it's a bit more serious than crumbs." Torin said.

Thorne put on an exaggerated thoughtful look, smiling when he got a large sigh from Torin. "The peacocks?"

"What? Never mind, I don't want to know. It's not that." Torin said. He looked like he regretted making the challenge.

Thorne thought some more. Then he froze. "Is- is it about my flirting with Queen Camilla?"

Torin also froze. "What?" He asked sharply.

Thorne burst into laughter. "Spades Torin, you're too easy to fool!"

Torin huffed and Thorne was sure he was glaring at him. "That is not a matter to joke about."

Thorne was still laughing. "Fine, fine. I'm sorry. Tell me what it is I did already though. I can't think of anything else, but it can't be as bad as that."

Torin sighed again, he did that a lot around Thorne. "It's the hickey you left on His majesty."

Thorne smiled. "Which one?"

Torin face-palmed so hard that Thorne could hear it. He really ought to cut Torin some slack once in a while.

"The _one_ , Mr. Thorne, high enough up on his neck that none of his shirts would hide it." Torin always called him Mr. Thorne when he was angry because Carswell was still too scared of him to insist on a proper form of address.

"The Emperor needs to put forward a professional face for the Commonwealth," Torin continued, "and I am officially warning you not to damage our reputation –or His majesty –again."

Thorne was grinning from ear to ear. "Yes your royal advisor-ness."

"Good." Torin said shortly. He considered Thorne for a second and then said, "I'll give you ten more minutes of reading your trashy novel, but then I expect you in His Majesty's office to help me go through the latest drafts of the negotiations."

He turned and left without waiting for a response from Thorne.

The new Co-Emperor of the Commonwealth (as Thorne liked to call himself) sank back into his chair, but closed his book and instead spent the time revisiting pleasant memories of the night before.


	3. Press Conference

I wrote this based on a gif that lunarheadcanons reblogged on tumblr where the basketball player makes a comment that a woman is beautiful and doesn't realize his mic is on.

Kai tried to support most of his weight on the podium without being obvious about it, like he did at the end of every press conference. He felt almost dead on his feet. Two solid weeks of meetings and conferences since they had overthrown Levana. Answering the same questions again and again.

 _Yes he had every faith in Lunar-Earthen Peace under Queen Winter's rule._

 _No there were no hard feelings between him and Cin- Princess Selene.  
_

 _No, he would not be discussing her private reasons to stay on Luna for the time being._

Around and around answering the same questions and making the same assurances. Not for the first time, Kai wondered how he had become the default spokesperson for all Lunar-Earthen relations.

He caught sight of Thorne on the other side of the glass wall and allowed himself a small smile. During the two month probation until his pardon was official, Thorne had been staying at the palace and acting as Kai's personal pilot. As the constant obligations had worn on him Kai had become more and more grateful for Thorne's familiar presence.

"Stars he's beautiful." Kai whispered to himself.

Every reporter's head turned to follow Kai's look and Thorne broke into a huge grin. Groaning, Kai turned to Torin whose lips were pressed firmly together. "Could they all hear that?" He asked.

Torin nodded and Kai realized that not only had his comment been picked up by the journalists, but broadcast into the hallway where reporters who hadn't been granted full access were waiting and where Thorne was. Thus, the grin.

Then Kai saw the red light still on one of the cameras. He wouldn't even need to worry about the reporters including his embarrassing moment in their reports; the official palace broadcast was still running and Kai had practically admitted a crush on a criminal -albeit a mostly pardoned criminal -in front of the entire Eastern Commonwealth.

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
